


Suits in Whedonland

by Buffyworldbuilder



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is a crossover of Suits and Buffy. No real pairings (but hints of possibilities). It focuses on Louis Litt meeting Buffy and becoming involved in the slayer school.This is set in the early days of Luis' career with Pearson Hardman before Harvey Specter becomes a named partner in season 1 or right before it starts. It is about 3 years after Buffy season 7.
Kudos: 6





	Suits in Whedonland

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a big fan of USA's Suits since the beginning. However, the last few seasons the supporting character Louis Litt really shined. I was watching his passionate character and thought how great it'd be to put him in the Buffy universe. This is a one-shot that I reserve the right to add to one day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or BTVS. These characters are not my own, only this story.

_*****Cleveland*****_

Louis was pissed as he got to his hotel. Jessica chose him to go to this godforsaken town to represent the firm at some financial conference. _Make some new contacts._ _Spread our name. Have fun._ How was he supposed to have fun in a town that didn't even have live theatre? At least none worth watching. Mudding wasn't even possible here. These hicks probably thought mudding was something you did at a riverbed with a pickup truck.

His flight got into town early, so he had some time to kill before the party that evening. Louis decided to take a walk and look for a place that had edible food.

As he walked, he looked around at the neighborhood. It wasn't too bad. There was a lot of old houses that were well-cared for. He saw a park a block down the street and walked toward it. A few kids were around, so he checked his watch. It was a bit after three, so kids were getting out of school. He saw a kid about ten years old sitting on a bench reading a book. Louis grinned. A kid at a park reading a book reminded him of his childhood—his sister used to tease him about his own bookworm tendencies.

He lost his smile when he saw a group of three boys around the age of twelve or so coming down the opposite side. Louis knew what would happen as he debated on walking faster to interfere. Then a young female teen, wearing a school uniform with pleated skirts came across the field as the boys made it to the bench. Louis stepped closer, so he could stop things if they got out of hand.

"Give it back!" the boy yelled as he tried to reach for the book.

"Whatcha reading, nerd?" the bigger boy asked.

"It's just a book. It's a library book, not mine!" he cried.

The other boys laughed as their friend teased the younger boy by holding it above his head.

"Hey, leave him alone!" the girl demanded.

"Oh, look, Steve. Nerd here as a damsel helping him in his distress," one of the other guys said, snickering.

"I _said_ give him back the book," the girl said in a cool tone.

Louis stepped closer so that he could get a better look at her. She couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen. She was pale skinned with red curly hair. In fact, Louis thought she looked more like a pixy doll than an avenging warrior. However, there was a look in her eye that told him she was deadly serious.

"What? You gonna make me?" the guy named Steve asked.

Without another word, the girl moved forward and punched him the stomach hard enough to make him bend over. Then she plucked the book out of his hand and gave it back to the boy.

"Thanks," the boy said, looking at the girl in awe.

"You guys better leave before I make you cry," the girl threatened the other boys.

"We can take her, Steve," one of the boys said, taking a swing the girl, who easily side stepped and then tripped him.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you," the girl warned.

The uninjured boy reached out his hand to pull his friend up. Glaring, the boys finally walked away.

"That was awesome!" the boy with book exclaimed.

"It was no big deal. I hate bullies," the girl muttered, turning away and walking toward Louis. Louis glanced at the school emblem on her jacket.

"Excuse me," Louis said, wanting a chance to study the emblem. "I've never seen a crest like that. What school do you go to?" It was a picture of a weird looking scythe with a pointed end over a cross.

"It's the Summers-Calendar School for Girls," she said.

"Oh," Louis said. "I've not heard of it, but they must be teaching you some important things there. Standing up for someone weaker is an impressive thing."

The girl flashed him a smile, showing a dimple on her right cheek. Suddenly, she seemed much younger and carefree. "It's the best school ever," she said. Then she walked past him.

Louis grinned after her, enjoying the oddity of a young girl taking on bullies.

That evening he was sipping a glass of champagne, trying to mask his boredom.

"You look like you're hanging on by a thread," a voice said.

Louis turned and saw a very attractive blonde in a red dress that was more conservative than revealing. However, she wore a silver cross necklace that was a staunch contrast to the jewelry most of the women in attendance were wearing. Her hands held no rings, nor did she have on flashy earrings—simple silver studs were all she wore.

He smiled. "Oh, no, not at all. I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

"Okay. This isn't really my scene," she admitted, giving him a sheepish smile.

He held out his hand. "Louis Litt, Pearson Hardman," he said.

She appeared confused as she shook it. "That's a lot of names for one guy," she said.

He chuckled. "No, my name is Louis Litt. I work for a law firm in New York named Pearson Hardman," he explained.

"Ah," she said. "I'm Buffy Summers."

"So what brings you to this sheng-dig?" he asked.

"Giles made me come," she said glumly.

"Giles?"

"He's my—well, he's hard to explain. He's like my dad, mentor, and trusted wise guy all in one," she said. "Do you have one of those?"

"I have a female like that," he said. "Jessica Pearson, my boss. She's very wise."

"What's a New Yorker doing in Cleveland?" Buffy asked.

"I attended a financial conference. Finance law is my specialty, although my firm specialized in all kinds of corporate and business law," he said.

"Well, give me a card. We don't really have a law firm at our school," she said, surprising him.

"School?" Louis asked as he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I run a school for girls," Buffy said, reaching into her small handbag and giving him one of her own cards.

Louis read the card. "Buffy Summers, head mistress. Summers-Calendar School for Girls."

"We named it after my mother and a former teacher and friend, Jenny Calendar. They both died back in Sunnydale," she said.

"I know this school," he said. Then he realized what she said and looked up at her. "You're from Sunnydale?"

"Yep. That huge crater used to be my home," she said. "Mom and Jenny didn't die in the 'quake, though. Mom died of a brain aneurysm about two years before the town was destroyed. Jenny was killed two years before she died. But we wanted them to have a part of what we're doing here in Cleveland and in a few other places across the pond."

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Louis said, feeling bad for her. This woman was obviously a survivor. He admired women like that even as he suspected he could never be so strong.

"It's been a while, so it's okay," Buffy said. "So how do you know my school?"

Louis grinned as he told her about what he'd witnessed earlier in the day.

"That sounds like Chloe. She's a small tigress," Buffy said. "Many of our girls are on scholarship and come from really bad places—all over the world actually. We have a sister campus in Great Britain and are looking to start one in Japan. That's part of the reason Giles wants me to find donors. Mostly, we've been self-funded."

"Really?" Louis asked, fascinated. "Schools take a lot of money to operate. Normally, only the wealthy can send their kids to private school."

"There's been a body of people that originate from England that have been funding a similar organization for centuries," Buffy shared. "We became their primary charity a few years ago when they restructured."

"That's great," Louis said. "What's your school's goals?"

"To empower women and train them to protect the world anyway they can either through education and successful careers or literally," Buffy shared. "We focus a lot on physical training and self-defense as well as fencing and other similar things like sword fighting."

Louis looked surprised. "Sword-fighting? Like with real swords?" he asked.

"Not at first. We begin with wooden ones or staffs," Buffy shared. Giles didn't want them to mention the physical part in their public papers and advertisement, but Buffy pointed out that if people dropped in that weren't in the know, it would explain what they might see. Plus, she found that many wealthy families wanted their girls to grow up taking care of themselves. There were a handful of students that weren't slayers or witches in training. This was the first year that they'd branched out. It was an idea that Xander brought up as he witnessed some horrific things done to women in Africa. It didn't take long for the new students to realize most of the other girls weren't normal. However, teenagers loved being a part of a secret, and it seemed to make the normal girls work harder. Robin said it would be good to have civilian contacts that could be trusted. The schools were literally shaping the future and would need all the allies it could get.

"I'd love to come by and visit your school," Louis asked.

"Come by tomorrow morning, and then maybe we can have breakfast or brunch," Buffy suggested. "I can tell you why investing in my school is a great idea."

Louis did have some small investments that were meant to increase his portfolio. However, he hadn't really branched out into the philanthropic yet. It was something that he'd been thinking about as it would give him a big tax write off. Not to mention, something that would look good on his CV. He made a quick decision to change his flight to an afternoon one.

The two chatted for several minutes. Louis found the woman with a first name of Buffy to be a surprisingly good conversationalists even if her dialect bordered on the ridiculous at times. I mean, who said things like, "It is of the good?" Although she was incredibly attractive, Louis didn't feel an attraction for her. Instead, he was very comfortable with her—something that didn't often happen when attraction stepped in. He was more than awkward with women, especially beautiful women. Working with Jessica Pearson, who was a goddess, had made it a little easier. However, gorgeous women often made him feel like an uncouth idiot. Buffy, though, had none of the self-awareness that truly beautiful women normally had. Donna, his co-worker's Harvey's secretary, wore her beauty like a weapon that she wielded whenever it was needed. Louis had a feeling that Buffy had no need to use her sexuality as a weapon. The way she moved reminded him of a caged tiger.

He finally asked, "Do you teach anything at the school?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm an expert in self-defense and weaponry," she revealed.

"Strangely, I'm not too surprised by that," he said with a smirk. "You look like a deadly Barbie doll."

Buffy laughed. "But I'm all prettied up!" she insisted.

"Well, there's somethings you can't hide," he told her. "When you mentioned your school's motto, it made me wonder. The more time we spend together, the more I see the energy and vitality you have. It's like you're working hard to just be in this room."

"You have no idea," Buffy admitted.

Louis laughed. He enjoyed another ten minutes of her company before she decided that she'd been social enough.

"Giles will be glad that I can honestly say I made one real conquest!" she boasted.

"Most definitely. I'll tell him so myself!" Luis assured her.

"He's not in town at the moment. He runs the Great Britain school," she said. "Have a goodnight. Don't do any street walking tonight. This town is not safe at night."

"Really? It seems pretty tame compared to New York," he said.

"New York has a huge police force that works to keep the place safe at all hours," Buffy said. "Cleveland isn't so lucky." She hoped the very nice lawyer survived his night on the hellmouth.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Louis was greeted at the school by a menacing-looking one-eyed man. When Louis told him why he was there and at Buffy's invitation, the man smiled, and his air of menace totally went away.

"Oh, yes, Buff, mentioned you were coming," Xander said, holding out his hand. "I'm Xander. I'm one of the teacher's here."

"What do you teach?" Luis asked.

"Woodwork," Xander said. "I was a carpenter and did construction before I lost my eye."

Louis nodded, wondering how that happened. "Are you from Sunnydale?" he asked. When Xander nodded, he figured it had happened during the collapse.

"Xander, Tonya borrowed my shirt without asking!" a teenage girl said as she came down the hall toward them.

"Lexie, we have a guest. How about you spread the word that all complaints can wait until after lunch?" Xander suggested.

The girl gave him an apologetic look. "Okay. I'll tell everyone to be good!" she said, turning and skipping down the hall.

"I'm also the house mom of sorts," Xander admitted. "The girls find Buffy too intimidating."

"Seriously?" Louis asked in surprise. He had found Xander much scarier than Buffy.

"She's their self-defense instructor while I teach them how to make wooden jewelry boxes," Xander said, grinning.

"That makes sense," Louis acknowledged.

"Buffy's teaching her morning Tai Chi class," Xander said. "Come on and you can watch."

Louis was blown away by the sight of Buffy leading twenty girls in various ages in a beautiful display of controlled movement. "This is amazing!" he gushed.

"Yea, it's pretty cool. Buffy's ex taught her, and she's kept it up over the years. She tried to teach me once, but I have trouble focusing in the earlier hours," Xander said, grinning. "She insists it must be done in the morning. I've tried to convince her to teach a night class, but she won't."

Louis laughed, enjoying the man's admittance of weakness. "I do better at night, too. New York City doesn't even wake up until ten o'clock," he said.

"I've been there a time or two recruiting," he said. "I love the pizza."

The class wrapped up, and Buffy walked up to them. "Louis, it's great to see you. Thanks for coming," she said, greeting him warmly.

"That's some class you're teaching. Totally amazing," Louis said.

"Thanks," Buffy said. Louis wasn't like what she thought lawyers would be. After hearing all about the evil law firm of Wolfram and Hart, she didn't have too favorable impression of lawyers, but he seemed nice and genuinely interested.

She showed him the various areas of the school, providing a running commentary while she did.

"We don't have a lot of instructors, so we do an individual instruction plan for each student. This allows them to have a say in the curriculum. We cover the basics required by the state, English, math, science, and America history. However, students who have a particular interest like art, music, computers, ancient history, politics—"

"Woodwork?" he asked with a grin.

"That's considered an art class. Students paint their projects," Buffy said with a grin. "We made him teach a pottery class last spring. It was a big mess, but the students had a blast."

Louis chuckled, picturing it. "I bet. Anyone interested in finance? Learning how to balance checkbooks, making investments or even understanding the importance of the stock market are useful things to know," he pointed out.

"They are," Buffy agreed. "We do sometimes bring people in to lecture on specific topics or do a full-time seminar. Maybe you could create something for the kids? They'd really like a more normal person to teach them."

"I don't think anyone's ever called me normal before," he said dryly.

"We attract an eclectic bunch," Buffy said, grinning.

Louis thought about what she said. He thought about it as he met more students and spoke to other staff members. The school was unlike any he'd seen in the New York area. The students weren't snooty or privileged but full of energy and good humor. In fact, Louis wasn't sure when he'd ever seen so many smiles in younger people.

When they went to brunch, Louis shared his impression. "What you're doing here is incredible. I'd love to invest personally. I'll also talk to my firm about investing," he said.

"Really?" Buffy asked excitedly. "That's awesome! Giles will be so proud!"

Louis laughed. "I'm going to have to meet this Giles," he said.

"Maybe some time you can go to England and visit the sister campus," Buffy suggested.

"Maybe," Louis said. "I'd also like to come back some time and do a day seminar on finance. I'm in charge of the associates at my law firm, but they aren't nearly as full of good humor as your kids are. It'd be a nice change."

"That'd be great," Buffy said happily. Not only did she land an investor but someone who really wanted to invest in the girls.

As Louis flew back to New York, he began jotting down notes for his future seminar at the school.

A month later, he taught his all-day class. It was a hit. The girls were inquisitive and attentive. Little did he know how rare it was for them to encounter someone like him. The financial planning he taught showed them the possibility of a real future, something the young slayers didn't often think they'd have. For the day of his seminar, they were allowed to forget that some of them might not live to see twenty-one. Louis had no idea the gift he gave them.

_*****New York*****_

"So what's going on with Louis?" Donna asked Harvey.

"How the hell should I know?" Harvey asked as Louis smiled at an associate.

"He just smiled at an associate," Donna pointed out. "Louis _never_ smiles at associates. At least not like that!"

"Maybe he's having a good day," Harvey said. "He's allowed to have a good day."

"A good day for Louis is making the associates miserable," she reminded him.

Harvey nodded. She had a point. "So I'll ask him," Harvey said. "Maybe he found a new spa?"

Donna laughed. "Maybe," she agreed. No straight man loved spas as much as Louis.

When Louis finished with the associates and walked their way, Harvey motioned to him.

"So what's going on, Louis?" Harvey asked.

"Not much. We have one or two associates that have a clue," Louis said with a smirk.

"Harvey means what's going on _with you_?" Donna asked.

"Seeing someone new?" Harvey asked.

"Find a new spa?" Donna countered.

"You know I'd never cheat on my spa. It's perfect," Louis declared.

"You are in a very good mood lately," Harvey said. "It's not normal. We want to know what's going on."

"I've discovered that's there's more to life than just work. Giving back to others and making a difference is what matters," he said.

Both Donna and Harvey looked at him incredulously as he walked away whistling.

"Okay, something is very wrong!" Harvey declared. "I'm going to talk to Jessica."

When he told Jessica his concerns for Harvey, she laughed. Then she opened up her desk and pulled out a brochure and handed it to Harvey. "He's not on drugs, Harvey. He found a charitable cause," she said, handing Harvey the brochure.

Harvey looked at it, frowning. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"When I sent Louis to Cleveland last month, he met a woman," Jessica said.

"I knew it!" Harvey said smugly.

"No, Harvey, it wasn't like that. She's the headmistress at that school," Jessica clarified. "He's seen some kids at a park picking on some boy, and then this teenage girl not much older took on the three boys, defending the younger kid. The girl goes to the Summers-Calendar School for Girls. Coincidentally, enough, Louis met the same girl's principal that same night. Then he went on the tour of the school. He just got back from teaching a financial seminar for the girls."

"Seriously?" Harvey asked.

"Seriously," Jessica said. "The school focuses on making girls strong both in body and in mind. I'm thinking of investing myself in them. I like the idea of a school focused on helping girls from all over the world. They even rescue girls from bad situations and give them full scholarships."

"And Louis _likes_ helping them?" Harvey asked in surprise.

Jessica grinned. "What can I say? He was really impressed, and you know how hard it is to impress him," she said. "I'm going there next week for a tour when I'm on my way to the Chicago conference. A one-day layover in Cleveland will allow me to do it."

Harvey wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Cleveland?"

"If it helps, their sister campus is in England, and they are opening another school in Japan," she said.

"Japan?" Harvey asked with interest. "I've always wanted to go to Japan."

"Keep the brochure. Check them out," she said. "You know Louis has good instincts about people and business. We have to do so many charitable donations. Why not them?"

Harvey nodded absentmindedly as he walked out of the office. Donna watched him walk past her desk without looking up from whatever he was reading. She waited a few minutes before going into his office. Harvey had just pulled up the school's website as she came in.

"So what did you find out?" Donna asked.

Harvey gave her the flyer. "It's worse than we thought," Harvey said, grinning. "I think he's joined an occult. One for young women, and he's got Jessica drinking the Kool-Aid."

"I'll find out everything I can," Donna said, taking the brochure.

Harvey barely acknowledged her as she left his office. Whoever had designed the school's website was very good. It was attractive with pictures and clear language as well as images of the staff and the grounds. He clicked on the headmistresses' name.

"Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed. Buffy Summers was a beautiful woman. There was something in her eyes, though, that said she was more than a pretty face. When he clicked on her bio, he was surprised that she didn't even have a college degree, but her specialty was martial arts. Stranger and stranger…

_*****A Month Later*****_

In the breakroom with Donna, Louis was in the middle of lunch when he got a call from Buffy. He smiled when he saw her name. The two had become friends in the past two months. He had made two trips to Cleveland since his first initial visit. Normally, they talked once a week. Louis decided that she liked having a friend that didn't know her in high school. As far as he could see, she only spent time with people from Sunnydale. Surviving that kind of trauma had to be difficult. Louis saw it in the faces of Buffy and her friends and some of the students who had come from there.

"What's up, Buffy?" he asked.

"Louis, I need your help," Buffy told him.

Louis stood up. "Of course, I'll help you," he said. Donna noted his reaction as well as who he was speaking to.

"There's a man who lives in New York City, who owns property here in Cleveland. He's started some campaign against the school, causing problems," Buffy said. "He has falsely accused a few students of damaging his property—his property borders ours. Now, we filed a permit to build an extension to the south end of the school. He’s trying to block it.”

Louis walked to his office. "Let me get a notebook," he told her as he went around his desk. "Okay, who's the guy and what law firm is he using?"

"His name is Daniel James. He's using Wolfram & Hart," she said.

Louis winced. "Wolfram & Hart? Seriously?"

"Yep," Buffy said, popping the "p" as she said it.

"Those guys are soulless bastards," Louis said. "They'd sell their own mother if it made them a profit."

"Yes, I know. Friends of mine from L. A. have encountered them on more than one occasion," she shared. "Do you think you could help?"

"I know I can," Louis said confidently. "I'm glad you called me. I'll take care of this."

Buffy felt relieved. She wanted to kick the neighbor's ass or have Willow put a hex on him, but Giles said they have to be careful and do things by the book whenever possible. Calling Louis seemed like a good idea. He'd become a real friend since they met. The first one Buffy had made since Robin Wood. She might've been willing to have him as more if he'd shown any interest at all, but so far, she seemed completely friend-zoned, which was fine. Her life wasn't in New York, and his most definitely was. He was so different from any man that she had ever met. After Buffy hung up, she called Giles.

"Louis is on it," she shared.

"So he is aware of Wolfram & Hart?" Giles asked.

"He called them soulless bastards, so he knows how they are—at least on the surface," Buffy said. So far, they'd manage to keep Louis from knowing what the school was really about. She couldn't say the same thing about his boss, Jessica Pearson, however. Jessica had seemed too knowing as she toured the school. Her questions were much more penetrating than Louis' were. Buffy wouldn't be surprised to find out that the woman had encountered the supernatural. When she'd asked to see the curriculum for Willow's class on religious studies, Buffy didn't know what to say. Sure, Willow talked about Christianity and Judaism, but the class was mostly about the occult and the history of witchcraft in America and the world.

"I received a rather large donation last week from his law firm," Giles said.

"Really? Jessica liked us? I wasn't sure. The woman is entirely too smart and observant. She asked Willow a lot of questions," Buffy said.

"Yes, you told me," Giles said. "I look forward to meeting the woman in person. Her check included a note we were doing important work, and she wanted her firm to be a part of it."

"Wow!" Buffy said in awe. "She has to be in the know. There's just no way she's not."

"We cannot make assumptions, Buffy," Giles said. "Unless she talks in specifics or tells us clearly, we have to keep things the way they are—the way you do with Louis."

"I can't imagine Louis would handle knowing about the supernatural all that well," Buffy said.

"Most can't," Giles said.

"Plus, I like having a friend that doesn't know. He just likes me for me and the school for what we do outside of the slaying and world saving," she said. "It's kind of nice."

"It is," Giles agreed. "Keep me posted about the situation with Mr. James."

"I will," Buffy said. She felt better knowing Louis was on the case.

_*****A Week Later*****_

Harvey and Louis came back from court riding the high of a sweet victory. Harvey's new associate Mike Ross was trailing behind them.

"We showed those bastards!" Louis said. "They may have offices all over the world and ten times more employees, but they don’t have our combined brain power."

"Make that a hundred. Their network is huge," Mike interjected.

"Whatever. We so kicked their asses!" Louis bragged. Louis had to get Harvey to help since he was the only one at the firm that had ever successfully went up against Wolfram & Hart. He didn't want to risk Buffy's school because of his ego, so he'd swallowed his pride and asked for help. It was a good thing because Harvey's new protegee had a photographic memory and was incredible at research. He'd found a way to leverage Mr. James to drop his suit.

"We did," Harvey said. "Now we can say we've beat that firm more than once. Not a distinction many firms can brag about."

"True," Louis said. "Good find with your guy." He looked back at Mike. "You get tired of Harvey here, let me know. I love can always use a new minion."

"Mike's not my minion," Harvey said, rolling his eyes.

Louis just grinned and stepped out of the elevator. "I gotta call Buffy and give her the great news. Thanks, guys," Luis said, slapping Harvey on the back.

Harvey and Mike watched Louis practically sprint to his office.

"I have really got to meet that girl," Harvey remarked as he and Mike walked to his office.

He heard Louis' loud exclamation and turned to see what the commotion was. Louis was hugging a very tiny woman. Curious, he walked closer. When the woman looked up and smiled at Louis, Harvey felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Who's that woman?" Mike asked curiously.

"That's Buffy Summers," Harvey said, recognizing her photo. He was torn between wanting to meet her and fear of the real danger she presented to him. Taking the cowardly way out, he turned back to his office.

As for Louis, he was ecstatic to see his friend in town. "I can't believe you're here. I was just about to call you!" he told her.

"Good news?" she asked. "I couldn't wait any longer to find out."

"We kicked their asses!" Louis said. "We got him to drop his suit! His lawyers weren't as good as they thought they were!"

Buffy hugged him in relief. "I'm so glad. I didn't want to move the school but might've had to if we lost. We have to have more space."

"Let me take you to dinner, and I'll tell you all about it," Louis said.

Three hours later, Buffy was relaxing in a tub of mud next to him.

"You were right, Louis, taking a mud is so worth it!" Buffy said, relaxing in the hot mud bath.

Louis beamed at her. "You just might be my soul mate!" he declared.

Buffy's smile faltered a moment. She had stabbed her soulmate with a sword and felt like she'd never find another person who knew or understood her as well as Angel. With an effort, she pushed thoughts of Angel aside. It'd been years, and it was time to move on.

"I'm totally getting a facial, so I can call Dawn and tell her all about it! She'll be jealous," Buffy said smugly.

"So when am I going to meet your sister?" Louis asked.

"When you get to England. She's going to Oxford and works with Giles," Buffy said, closing her eyes. It'd been a long time since she'd been able to relax.

"I'm going to have to go there on my next vacation," he said.

"Did your boss tell you that she's now a donor for the school? Giles told me," Buffy shared.

"That's great! I knew she'd like the school. She's the biggest ass-kicking woman I've ever known," Louis said. "Well, until I met you."

Buffy grinned, enjoying the lack of expectation Louis had for her. With him, she could just be Buffy the woman and headmistress of a school for girls. She didn't have to be savior or head slayer.

It was nice to have a friend.

***** _The End*****_

_I have so many other stories to complete, so I'm not going to write more at this time. But if I did, would you like this to be a romance with Buffy and one of the lawyers? Review and give me your thoughts. Thanks so much._


End file.
